Di pertemukan kembali
by kanzo kusuri
Summary: takdir yang bisa mempertemukan kembali Lucy dan Natsu.Takdir yang sepahit coklat tetapi kemudian terganti menjadi manis. rasa rindu yang sudah lama dirasakan Natsu karna ia merindukan seseorang yang berharga dan dicintainya


**Di Pertemukan Kembali **

**.**

**Warning ** : ooc banget,jelek and abal,aneh,alur kecepetan dan gak jelas,typo(s) bertebaran dimana mana,keselip humor yang garing dan warning laiinya

**.**

Sumarry : takdir yang bisa mempertemukan kembali Lucy dan yang sepahit coklat tetapi kemudian terganti menjadi manis. rasa rindu yang sudah lama dirasakan Natsu karna ia merindukan seseorang yang berharga dan dicintainya

**.**

Disclaimer : fairy tail punya mahasima hiro dan ini adalah kelanjutan dari boneka tangan dan pulpen karya synstropezia. Dan cerita ini punya saya

Genre : romance(maybe),drama(maybe),Friendship

Catatan : Lucy dan Natsu umurnya 18 tahun

Pair : Natsu dan Lucy

**.**

Kalau engga suka dengan cerita saya tinggal pencet tanda balik aja kok…;)

**.**

Di kediaman Heartfilia.. hari Selasa jam 08.00. Am

"mama,aku ingin berbicara padamu"ucap seorang wanita rambut kuning,"memanganya kau ingin berbicara apa sama mama,Lucy?" Tanya ibunya a.k.a Layla Heartfilia kepada anaknya yang namanya Lucy.

"aku ingin kembali duluan ke jepang mama,aku ingin berangkat sekarang"ucap Lucy sambil memeluk boneka tangan pemberian sahabatnya

"yasudah,mama akan bilang pada ayahmu. Kamu siap siap saja barang barangmu" ucap Ibunya dengan lebut sambil membelai rambut anaknya.

"arigatou mama"ucap Lucy,lalau Lucy mencium pipi hanya tersenyum/

'Natsu,aku akn kembali aku disana'batin Lucy dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Di kediaman Dragneel … pada hari Rabu jam 07.00 am

"Natsu-nii,kau ada dimana?"ucap seorang perempuan berambut biru,ia sedang mencari cari sosok kakaknya yang mempunyai ramput pinky atau bisa dibilang salmon

"aku disini, "ucap kakaknya yaitu Wendy pun masuk ke kamar melihat Natsu sedang memegang sebuah pulpen,pulpen itu pemberian dari Lucy .ia melihat dengan tatapan rindu.

"apa kau sedang merindukan Lucy-nee,Natsu-nii"ucap Wendy,Natsu hanya mengangguk kepalanya saja. "sudah lama ya Lucy-nee tidak kembali ke kota ini dan kerumah kita lagi"Wendy menghela nafas dan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan kosong.

"ya,aku sangat semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh kita tunggu saja,kapan Lucy pulang dan bertemu lagi denganku ."ujar Natsu,kini umur Natsu sudah 18 tahun dan sebentar lagi ia akan kuliah,sedangkan Wendy kini umur 12 tahun.

"ya,mudah mudahan Lucy-nee tidak melupakanmu Natsu-nii" Natsu terdiem,mungkin perkataan adiknya hanya menatap pulpen pemberian dari Lucy dengan tatapan kosong. Wendy yang melihat kakaknya seperti itu menjadi cemas,dia kan hanya ngomong kayak gitu doang,mungkinkah sekarang hati Natsu sedang Galau (?) .

"go-gomen,aku hanya asal menebak saja,jangan sampai dimasukkan ke dalam hati" ucap Wendy,lalu Natsu menatap adiknya dengan aura pun bergidik ketakutan melihat aura kakaknya yang seram.

"su-sudahlah jangan terlalu sedih banget kali,Natsu-nii dipanggil sama mama katanya suruh makan"ucap Wendy mengalihkan suasana dan pun pergi ke ruang makan bersama Wendy dibelakangnya.

'ampe segitunya rindu sama Lucy-nee,jangan jangan Natsu-nii suka kali ya ama Lucy-nee?'batin Wendy. Sejak kejadian itu dimana Lucy pergi ke luar negeri mengikuti ayahnya dan ibunya karna ayahnya Lucy pindah kerja. Natsu menjadi pendiem,tetapi kadang dia tersenyum kalau dia lihat fotonya dia dan Lucy masih kecil bersama sama. Entah dimana sifat Natsu yang dulu ceria, periang,suka jahil kepada teman temannya,rakus akan makanan dan juga ceroboh,tetapi kini Natsu berubah 360 derajat dari sifat aslinya,sekarang dia pendiem,tidak banyak bicara,acuh tak acuh pada siapa pun,dan juga menyebalkan

Keluarga nya pun kerepotan akan hal berubahan sifat Natsu,semuanya berharap Lucy pulang dan juga kembali menemani Natsu, mengembalikan semua sifat Natsu lagi.

Sesampainya di ruang makan …

Natsu pun duduk di kursi makan dekat wendy dan berseberangan dengan makan dengan diem dan tidak banyak bicara,hening pun terjadi di ruang makan.

"Natsu,apakah kau tahu bahwa hari minggu ini. Lucy akan kembali"ucap ibunya a.k.a Grandine,keheningan yang tadi di ruang makan kini menjadi ada yang tadinya sedang menyantap makanannya tiba tiba matanya tertuju pada ibunya

"benarkah ibu? Kau tidak bohong kan"Tanya Natsu antusias,ibunya hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya saja tanda ia benar akan hal ucapannya

"tadi ibunya Lucy menele[on,katanya dia dan keluarga akan pulang lagi hari kau senang akan berita ini Natsu?" Tanya ibunya dengan menyeringai anak ke satunya. Natsu yang jadinya muka seram kini menjadi cerah dan juga ia gembira akan hal berita dari ibunya

'syukurlah kau senang Natsu akan berita ini' batin ayah dan ibunya Natsu bersamaan .

"Horeeee…. Lucy kembali. Ibu boleh aku nambah makananya?" Tanya Natsu,kini sifatnya lama kelamaan akan kembali seperti semula. Gradinne tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya kembali seperti semula,mamanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja tanda boleh untuk Natsu menambah makanananya

"wahhh… tumben Natsu-nii nambah,apa karna Lucy-nee yaaa"ledek Wendy

"iwya,kawlau diaw kemwali awu tidaw mawu kalaw diaw melihaw tubuw ku Kuwrus (terjemahannya : iya,kalau dia kembali aku tidak mau kalau dia melihat tubuhku kurus) "ucap Natsu,Natsu berbicara sambil makan dan menguyah.

"Natsu-nii seharusnya kau telan dulu makanan mu baru lama aku tidak melihatmu seperti ini"ucap Wendy sweetdrop,ayah dan ibunya tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya yang terbilang lucu.

"uhukkk uhukk… air mana air" tiba tiba Natsu tersedak,Wendy pun cepat cepat ngambil air minum

"Lagian sih makan sambil berbicara,orang mah makan dulu baru berbicara"ucap Wendy sambil ngasih air minum kepada Natsu

"hehehehe….."Natsu hanya menyengir tidak jelas,Wendy kembali dengan sweet dropnya.

"sudah sudah,ayo kita makan lagi"ucap ayahnya a.k.a di ruang makan kini hangat dengan suasana keluarga. Keceriaan kembali lagi ke Natsu,keluarganya pun bahagia akan hal berita Lucy akan pulang ke negeri sakura tempat kelahirannya .

Next Time

"Mama,aku pengen keluar sebentar ya ma,aku pengen beli hadiah untuk Luce"ucap Natsu sambil membuka pintu,"yasudah,hati hati. Pulang jangan malam malam ya Natsu"ucap Grandine

"iyaa" Natsu pun keluar dari rumah,ia sangat senang karna mendengar berita kepulangan Lucy ke Jepang

"sudah lama ya Luce,aku akan menyatakan perasaanku yang sudah lama ada di hatiku"ucap Natsu

Setelah sekian lama mencari hadiah untuk Lucy…..

Natsu Pov

Ahhhh… hatiku sekarang sangat senang,kenapa aku senang? Ya karena aku senang akan berita kepulangan sahabt kecilku yaitu Lucy.

Aku sangatt merindukannya,dari wanginya yang bisa membuatku nyama,tingkah lakunya,dan berbagai macam hal yang kurindukan pada Lucy.

Aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk Lucy atas kepulangannya,dan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Aku menghadiahkan kalung yang berlogo fairy tail dan juga sebuah buku novel.

Pada saat aku ke toko buku,aku binggung mau membelikan buku novel apa yang disukai terus menulusuri rak buku novel. Setahu ku sih Lucy suka banget buku novel yang ada Romantis nya. Saat ku lewati rak buku selanjutnya,aku melihat buku novel dan aku tertarik dengan judulnya. Akupun langsung mengambil buku itu,buku sampul itu berwarna hijau tosca,juga disana ada ukiran bunga yang sungguh indah. Aku pun langsung membelinya.

Pada saat aku ke kasir,aku menabrak seorang perempuan yang sedang membawa buku banyak. Aku pun langsung meminta maaf dan juga aku langsung membantunya untuk membereskan buku buku yang terjatuh darinya.

Tiba tiba saja dia bertanya "Natsu,apakah itu kau?" Tanya wanita itu,akupun melihat ke orang itu dan mataku membulat aku sangat kaget dengan hal ini,bagaimana bisa dia datang kesini bukankah dia lagi berada di luar lagi bukankah dia akan pulang hari masih hari Rabu.

"Lucy,benarkah"ucapku,kulihat dia menahan tangisan yang ada di matanya

"iya, aku Lucy"ucapnya,aku pun tersenyum lebar dan tiba tiba saja Lucy memelukku.

"Tad—tadaima hiks hiks…Natsu"ucap Lucy kepadaku sambil memelukku dengan erat,dan juga dia menangis bahagia.

Aku pun tersenyum lalu membalas sapaannya "okaeri Luce"

Natsu pov end

Normal Pov

Natsu dan Lucy tidak tahu bahwa kelakuannya di lihat oleh pengunjung toko buku itu.

"ekhemmm"ucap penjaga toko buku itu

"eh?!" Lucy dan Natsupun melepas pelukannya,tiba tiba saja muka di kedua orang itu pun yang ada di toko buku melihat mereka berdua

"ya ampun…anak muda jaman sekarang."ucap soerang nenek yang berada di kasir

"kalau pengen pacaran bukan disini anak kecil disini "ucap penjaga toko itu dengan galak

"gomennnn"ucap Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan

"hahahahhahaha….."gelak tawa pun terjadi di dldalam toko buku itu,semua orang yang ada disana tertawa melihat tingkahnya Lucy dan Natsu

"memalukan"ucap Natsu dengan suara kecil,Lucy pun hanya bisa berwajah merah semerah rambutnya Erza

"yaudah aku ke kasir dulu ya"ucap Natsu,Lucy pun menganggukan kepalanya saja

"aku juga nih"ucap Lucy sambil menyusul Natsu

"whoaaa…Luce kau membeli buku banyak sekali" ucap Natsu

"memangnya tidak boleh"ucap Lucy sinis kepada Natsu

"galaknya"ledek Natsu

"oh ya,Natsu. Buku novel itu buat siapa? bukannya kau benci membaca buku"ucap Lucy yang terdengar seperti ejekan

"oi…seenaknya saja kau mengataiku,buku novel ini buat siapa ya? entahlah aku juga tidak tahu"ucap Natsu meyengir engga jelas kearah Lucy,Lucy pun menaikkan alirnya

"ayolah kasih tahu aku"ucap Lucy penasaran

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A"ucap Natsu sambil mengejakan kata katanya kea rah wajah Lucy

" aja nanti"ucap Lucy marah dengan aura seram

"whoaaaa…. Ada nenek sihir disni"ledek Natsu,Natsu pun langsung pergi membayar buku ini pada kasir dan langsung meleset pergi jauh dari toko buku

"ughh… awas kau"ucap Lucy sambil mendengus jengkel

Next time

Di rumah kediaman Dragneel

"wahhahahahha… kasihan banget Natsu-nii dihajar sama Lucy-nee"ucap Wendy sambil mentertawain kakaknya.

"aduh sakit tahu Luce,mukaku banyak yang bonyok nih"ucap Natsu sambil memegang wajahnya yang babak belur habis dihantam sama Lucy

"lagian salah sendiri mengejekku"ucap Lucy sambil meleletkan Lidahnya kearah Natsu

"haa…wajah tampanku hilang deh"ucap Natsu sambil lihat ke kaca sambil menangis Bombay

"iuhhh…ganteng dari hongkong,muka lu aja pas passan"ucap Lucy dengan bahasa gaul

"hahahahaha…."semua yang ada dirumah Natsu pun tertawa

Sifat Natsu kini kembali,keceriaan pun terjadi lagi di hidup keluarga bahagia akan kepulangannya Lucy.

"oh ya Lucy nee,masa Natsu-nii galau karna kesepian engga ada Lucy nee terus Natsu-nii nangis lagi "ledek Wendy

"hee…. … ternyata Natsu cengeng"kini giliran Lucy meledek

"Wendyyyy"geram Natsu pada adiknya,sedangkan Wendy hanya meleletkan lidahnya saja kea rah Natsu.

"terus dia jadi engga nafsu makan kalau engga ada kamu Lucy"sekarang yang mengejek adalah Grandine,Natsu hanya bisa pasrah mendengarnya

"wah… pantesan aja kamu kurus banget,cengking lagi"Lucy tersenyum meledek kearah Natsu

"pokonya sejak Lucy-nee pergi,Natsu-nii jadi galau,strees mikirin ,dan bad mood,terus suka gonta ganti pacar"ujar Wendy,'**sabar,sabar Natsu,kalau engga ada ane sentil tuh jidatnya aja bembalasan dendam ku.'**batinNatsu

"hahaha….. Natsu Natsu,ternyata aku tinggalin kamu kayak gini ya" Lucy melihat muka Natsu yang suram banget dan pundung dipojokkan

"ara,ara. Natsu jangan pundung dipojokkan dong"ucap Gradinne melihat anaknya yang sedang pundung dipojokkan

"arghhh…. Lucy ayo ikut aku,disini aku diejek mulu"ucap Natsu bangkit dari kepundungannya (?) dan langsung menarik tangan Lucy untuk Ikut dengannya

"sabar dong Natsu"Ujar Lucy,natsu pun semakin mengencangkan pergelangan tangannya dan juga semakin cepat berjalan "biarin ayo cepat ke kamarku "

"ya ampun Natsu-nii ngambek"ledek Wendy,dan alhasil Natsu melihat muka Wendy dengan tatapan sengit dan tajam . Wendy pun diem seribu batu (?) #plakkk (Natsu : "hoy, seribu kata bukannya seribu batu #gubrakk, Kanzo :"cerita ini siapa yang bikin?", Natsu :"ente", Kanzo :"yaudah seterah ane,mau ngapain aja :p") "menyeramkan"gumam Wendy ketakutan melihat tatapan Natsu yang begitu menyeramkan

Berpindah tempat Lucy dan Natsu

Braakkk Natsu pun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat kasar

Lalau setelah membuka kamar itu Natsu pun menutup kembali dan mengunci pintu kamarnya

"Natsu sakit tahu,kamu pegang tanganku keras sih"ucap Lucy sambil memanyunkan bibirnya,sedangkan Natsu hanya diem melihat Lucy.

"gomen"ucap Natsu pelan,"tidak apa apa kok Natsu"Lucy tersenyum lembut kearah Natsu

Tiba tiba wajah Natsu merona merah di pipinya,"kau demam ya Natsu?" Tanya Lucy pada Natsu,lalu Lucy meemgang kening Natsu dengan pandangan khawatir . sedetik (?) kemudian Natsu pun tersadar,sontak ia mundur satu langkah.

"a—aku t—tidak saa-sakit"ucap Natsu gagap plus mukanya tambah merah karna tadi mukanya Lucy dekat sekali dengan wajahnya Natsu

"benarkah?" Tanya Lucy sambil memiringkan kepalanya,Natsu pun menghela nafas

"ceius ni"ucap Natsu dengan ucapan yang seperti anak kecil yang belom becus ngomongnya.

"ceius mi apa"ucap Lucy yang mengikuti kata kata Natsu

"Mi goreng buatlu"ucap Natsu ngasal,Lucy pun akhirnya tertawa,"sudahlah,oh ya Lucy aku ingin bilang padamu"Natsu pun merubah mimic wajahnya dengan wajah serius,Lucy pun juga memasang mimic muka serius

"dengarkan aku ya"ucap Natsu sambil memegang pipi Lucy,Lucy hanya menanggukan kepalanya saja.

"sebenarnya aku dari dulu,suka ingin mengatakannya dari dulu tapi aku malu untuk aku juga takut kalau aku memberitahumu perasaanku kau akan membenciku dan tidak mau lagi menjadi sahabatku"ucap Natsu sambil membelai pipinya Lucy.

Lucy menangis dan tiba tiba saja memeluk Natsu "iya,aku juga menyukai "ucap Lucy sambil menangis di pelukannya Natsu

"kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi kekasih hatiku untuk selamanya?"ucap Natsu sambil menatap Lucy yang masih menangis bahagia.

"ya aku mau"ucap Lucy.

Natsu pun mendekat diri ke wajah Lucy,Lucy hanya bisa menutup matanya saja jika kalau terjadi nafas mereka berdua beradu,Natsu pun lalu menutup matanya sambil memegang dagunya Lucy.

Lalu Natsu pun mencium Lucy tepat pada itu singkat dan tidak lama lama,tetapi di bibir mereka menjadi lembab karena habis ciuman itu .Lucy pun membuka matanya,wajah Lucy menjadi merah .

"berarti hari ini kita resmi jadi sepasang kekasih?"Tanya Natsu sambil membelai rambutnya Lucy

"iya"ucap Lucy senang.

Kini Natsu bahagia karna perasaan yang bersarang di hatinya kini sudah dikeluarkan dan juga perasaanya terbalaskan. Kehidupan Natsu bahagia karna ada Lucy sahabat kini mulai tergantikan menjadi status sepasang kekasih.

Owari

Haah… fiuh akhirnya sudah selesai juga menyelesaikan cerita ya zia maafkaan aku karna update telat,kemaren hari minggu neneku meninggal jadi aku tak bisa membuat ini. Dan juga kesibukkan ku di dunia nyata .

Dan maf bila cerita ini tidak mempuaskan bagi zia ,oh ya gomen kalau fict ini abal,gaje,ancur,alur dipaksakan ,ooc dan sebagai laiinya. Sebenarnya aku sengaja membuat sifat Natsu dan Wendy ooc hehehehe…. :D

Mudah mudah kalian suka ya dengan cerita yang saya buat ^_^. Oh ya abis ini omake nya

Omake

Dibalik kamar pintu Natsu,ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan Natsu dan Lucy. mau tahu siapa orangnya? Orangnya adalah Grandine,Igneel dan Wendy

"wah…Natsu-nii ternyata romantis"ucap Wendy pelan

"sssttt… Wendy jangan keluarkan kita ketahuan"ucap Igneel yang serius mendengar pembicaraan Natsu dan Lucy

"ara ara,ternyata anakku sudah dewasa"ucap grandine senang dan terharu

"mereka akan bahagia perkataanku ibu dan ayah"ucap Wendy tersenyum

"iya mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia"ucap Grandine tersenyum

"baikklah mendingan kita pergi dari tempat ini,kalau ketahuan Natsu bisa gawat nanti"ucap Igneel,lalu mereka bertiga pun pergi dari depan pintu kamar Natsu

Salam Terakhir

Bolehkah aku meminta Riview pada kalian? Dan terimakasih atas membaca cerita ku ini apalagi sampai sampai nge review cerita ini


End file.
